Twitter SqueeziexHenri
by Junkpeople
Summary: Juste un petit tweet et je me retrouve dans une situation dans laquelle je ne pensais jamais être. squeezie et Henri du rire jaune
Twitter.

 **Squeezie:** je sais pas vous, mais les chinois, ils ont une petite bite.

 **Henrijaune** : Squeezie chinois ? Mais t'étais pas au japon ?

 **Squeezie :** Henrijaune Oh ouais chinois, japonais, on est pas à un riz prés.

 **Henrijaune :** Squeezie je te demande pas si la tienne est grosse nah ?

 **Squeezie :** Henrijaune ne sous-estimes pas le squeezinator !

 **Henrijaune** : Squeezie le squeezinator t'es sérieux frr ?

 **Squeezie** : Henrijaune c'est pas ma faute si ton nem fait pas le poids.. ou la longueur !

Je venais de cliquer sur « twitter » quand un remord me traversa l'esprit. Est-ce que je venais vraiment d'avoir ce genre de conversation et de passer pour un gros raciste face à tout mes abonnés ? Je crois que oui.

Ne voyant aucune réponse de la part d'Henri, je me mis à me ronger les ongles nerveusement. Quel crétin je fais. Je soupirais en fixant mon écran sans arrêter de rafraîchir mes notifications à la recherche d'une réponse du youtuber, en vain. Je repoussai Jumbo du pied alors qu'il harcelait de caresse afin d'avoir quelques croquettes. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas m'enlever de la tête l'idée d'avoir vexé un ami.

Après un long soupire et une véritable torture mentale, je décidais enfin de verrouiller mon portable, espérant que Henri était juste allé prendre sa douche ou mangé des sushie.

Aarrh c'est pas vrai, je recommence.

Je décidais justement d'aller prendre une douche afin de me remettre rapidement les idées en place.

Une fois dans ma salle de bain, je me déshabillais et entra rapidement dans la douche. C'est pas qu'il faisait froid dans cette pièce mais je me les gelais. J'ouvre le robinet et fis couler l'eau chaude le long de mon corps. Peut être qu'une douche froide serrait plus adapté, seulement, je préférais largement la chaleur berçante d'une eau bouillante. Je me passai quand même vite fait la tête sous l'eau avant d'attraper le savon. Autant me laver, puisque j'étais ici. J'allais l'ouvrir quand j'entendis la sonnette résonner jusqu'à mes oreilles.

Eh merde.

Le plus rapidement possible, j'attrapais une serviette, l'accrochai autour de ma taille et sortis en trombe de la salle de bain, encore dégoulinant. Je me précipitais alors vers la porte en me demandant qui pouvait bien venir me voir à cette heure. Je n'avais pourtant inviter personne et Mika n'était pas du genre à débarquer à l'improviste, surtout le soir.

J'aurais pu me poser encore un milliard de question mais, ouvrir la porte serait quand même plus pratique.

Ce fut alors avec surprise que je découvrit un grand asiatique souriant devant chez moi. Je fronçais les sourcils en le regardant pendant que lui perdit légèrement son sourire en me voyant si peu habillé.

Tout en rougissant et en essayant de cacher mon corps de lâche, je le laissai entrer sans rien dire. Il me souris à nouveau en pénétrant dans la maison.

Henri- Jolie appart.

Moi- tu fais quoi ici ?

Il se tourna vers moi avant de s'approcher. Il n'étais plus qu'a quelques centimètre de moi et semblait beaucoup plus imposant. Je vous rappelle que je suis Lucas Hauchard.

Henri- Je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose.

J'arquai un sourcils sans vraiment comprendre ou il voulait en venir. Puis, sans un mot de plus il tira sur ma serviette, la faisant tomber à terre. Il ne me fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour réagir et me baisser pour récupérer la serviette.

Moi- mais c'est quoi ton problème ?

Seulement il me poussa et me plaqua d'un coup contre le mur, faisant fuir jumbo par la même occasion. Je le regardais complètement paniqué. Ses yeux sombre étaient encrés dans les miens et mon cœur s'accéléra. Je comprenais pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer et j'étais totalement apeuré. C'est seulement quand je sentis ses lèvres se poser rapidement sur les miennes sans me laisser le temps de réagir que je repris doucement mes esprit.

Moi- Tu.. euh..

Henri- c'est simplement pour que tu te détende.

Puis, il plaqua ses mains contre le mur, de chaque coté de mon visage, m'empêchant de partir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j' eu tout un tas de frissons à ce moment là. On se regardait pendant un moment sans rien faire avant qu'il n'approche son visage vers mon cou. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre ma peau, me faisant fermer les yeux.

Il commença à mordiller mon lobe tout en glissant ses mains le long de mon dos. Je le sens appuyer son bassin contre le mien de plus en plus.

Moi- Hen.. non, arrêtes..

Henri- shut.

Doucement, ses lèvres se baladent dans mon cou, me donnant quelques baisers au hasard, et soudainement, il attrape un bout de chair et commence à le sucer.

Putain, Il me fait un suçon la ?! Arrg

Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser un gémissement s'échapper de mes lèvres. Il souris contre mon cou et repose à nouveau quelques baisers.

Je ne pouvais pas le nier, l'excitation augmentait en moi, me faisant bouillir de chaleur.

Sans que je ne puisse la contrôler, ma main vint précipitamment s'engouffrer dans la chevelure de Henri. Nos corps remuaient légèrement l'un contre l'autre, faisant monter d'avantage la température. Quand Henri retira sa tête de mon cou et me fixa, une insoutenable envie de l'embrasser me prit. Mais, au moment ou je me décidais à franchir le pas, il s'éloigna de moi et me sourit sadiquement.

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte et me lança avant de sortir :

Henri- Pas si imposant que ça le squeezinator.

Je me retrouvais alors seul, les joues rougis pas l'excitation, tout comme.. Mh. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas si j'étais choqué par ce que venait de faire mon collègue de Youtube, ou par la réaction que j'avais eut face à son acte.

J'étais bel et bien complètement perdu.


End file.
